


Some Hearts

by fandomgalcentral



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Language, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Sibling Rivalry, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: Being the little sister of George Warleggan was never easy. When the reader returns to London, George sees an opportunity to use his baby sister to his advantage.When the reader reunites with Ross Poldark, a strong bond is formed and Ross vows to help the reader stop George from making his plans succeed.





	1. Chapter 1

The waves splashed against the rocks below as the midday sun sweltered, bringing to heat to near unbearable conditions. That didn’t stop the man from working in his field. His anger boiled just below the surface and he took it out on his crops for the moment.  

The sound of hooves brought the man to pause for a moment and look at the approaching figure, who held a small folded piece of parchment. Dismounting his horse for a moment, the figure approached the shirtless man, holding out the folded parchment. The shirtless man took the folded letter with a nod, the figure leaving the way he had come. The man opened the letter.

_Captain Ross Poldark,_

_You are invited to a party hosted by George Warleggan at Warleggan manor. Please reserve your invite by sending a reply._   

Ross scoffed at the letter he was holding and folded it back up, grabbing his shirt and headed inside the house just ahead. As he entered, a red-haired woman came around the corner and stopped, seeing the letter in his hands.  

“What is that, Ross?”  

“An invite to a party hosted by the Warleggans.” Ross replied, setting it down on the table as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He saw the concern in his wife’s eyes, then shrugged it off. There was something about this invite that was different then the rest and they both sensed it.  

“What? Why would they invite us? There is no reason for ‘em too after all that’s happened! By god, George tried to send you to prison Ross and now he’s trying to play nice? Absolutely not!” Ross smiled slightly at her fiery spirit, but many things weighed on his mind as he went to their bedroom to change into fresher clothes.  

“I cannot say, Demelza, but it is odd, indeed. I just hope this is not another one of George’s games, after he did the unthinkable.” Ross turned to Demelza for a moment, seeing the pain as she knew what he referred to.  

“Ross, do not speak of it, please. It’s painful enough after Francis’s passing and Julia. I just pray nothing dark comes of it.”  

“Agreed. I must go see Pascoe for business. I will be home late.”  

 

Pascoe stepped out of his office as Ross approached. He was surprised to see him so late in the day.  

“Ross! This a surprise, indeed. We have no business today. Will you walk with me?”  

Ross nodded, following his old friend down the block.  

“What do you know of this party the Warleggans are throwing? There is no detail to it and it makes me somewhat suspicious, you understand.”  

“I thought you of all people would have heard. George’s sister is visiting.” Ross paused as he looked at Pascoe in disbelief.

“I was not aware George had a sister. I thought him to be an only child.” He admitted, not that he really cared for George much after the quarrels suffered and personal grief he’d caused.  

“He uh,” Pascoe paused and dropped his voice to a low whisper. “He doesn’t speak of her. She’s a burden among the family and the rumors carry that he’s trying to gain political power in Parliament by trying to suit her off with a member to gain favor. How true these rumors are, isn’t known. I worry for the girl since she’s cast aside and George being favored highly by his family.”  

Ross nodded, listening attentively.  

“Thank you. Have a good day, Pascoe.” Ross left without another word back to Nampara.  

 

“When is she due to arrive?” George muttered irritably, not happy his baby sister had decided to come to London. She was only 2 years younger than himself, but he held her in low terms, even refusing to acknowledge her existence at all, seeing her as someone who shouldn’t have even been born, especially being of blood relation. He saw her as a pest that needed to be exterminated.

“Within the hour. George, do not do something you will regret. She is more influential than you and you know she can be of assistance. She is one of us after all. She will learn to see things your way.” Cary replied, hopeful. “She is your sister and one of great influence as you well know. The odds will tip in your favor, even getting rid of the Poldarks once and for all.” That earned a growl from George.  

“She maybe an influential figure, Uncle, but she does not have the same prowess and manipulative streak as I. Her looks only get her far-”

“Much like your money does, brother?” You say, standing in the doorway, making George and Cary to look at you. You had grown more beautiful since you’d been away, making them speechless. “My looks may get me where I need be, but I do not use them to get what others want. Remember to do well and watch your tongue, George.”  

“Y/N, you’re looking fetching, dear sister. How was your journey?” George replied, biting his venomous words back. He needed to play the charming big brother role for now.  

“Don’t play antics with me, George. The journey was tiring, yet hopefully it will be productive. Are you not going to greet your only sister or have you lost your manners?” You tease as you and George embrace, albeit akwardly, then you hug Cary.  _ **Things have changed this family, indeed.**_  You think to yourself as George goes up with you to your room.  

“I have arranged a housewarming party for you, Y/N. I have some people for you to meet and a merry gathering will be the place to do it. I hope for no troubles or quarrels.” You raise a brow at him.  

“George, that isn’t necessary, although I’m sure you have many friends for me to meet, but I wish to be settled first, washed up and looking my best. I do not wish for our guests to see a disgruntled young woman among society’s best, now do we?”  

“We do not. I shall leave you to be ready for tonight. And Y/N?”  

You turn to look back at your brother. “Yes George?”

“You’ll even be meeting your new sister-in-law and step-nephews.” Shock coursed through your body as you stand in the doorway.  

“George, I wasn’t made aware you were even married, let alone that there were children involved. When will she be here?”

“Presently. I shall see you shortly.”

 

The party buzzed with many different kinds of people you had forgotten all about as George reintroduced you, but in actuality, you weren’t into the party at all. Your mind was still reeling from George’s revelation of his marriage. You didn’t get to meet his wife since she had fallen ill. Finding a quiet place, you sat, alone with a glass of brandy, unsure if this was a good idea of returning home.

“Quite the party George has gathered, isn’t it?” A low voice startled you out of your thoughts as you stood, nearly spilling your drink, surprised by who you were facing. Silence filled the air as you both stare each other for quite some time, finally finding your voice.

“Hello Ross.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader meets Demelza and issues a warning to George

“Y/N! What are you doing here?” Ross greeted you with excitement as you dismount your horse and hug him. It had been two weeks since the party and you decided to take a breather from your family.  

“I decided to take up your offer of a visit, of course! I hope you don’t mind since, well, you know.” You release Ross and look at the ground, something disturbing you and Ross could sense it.  

“Come inside.” He paused a moment. “Why didn’t you tell me you were his sister?” He poured a glass of brandy, handing it to you without making eye contact. You were afraid of Ross, but you trusted him more than you trusted George.

“Because I didn’t want you to hate me, Ross. You and I have a bond that I don’t even share with George.” You admit, shyly, then meet his eyes. “I… I’m not like my brother. He wants to use me to political power and has already tried to pawn me off to one of the older members. I have a feeling he’ll use me against you. You’re one of my best friends and seeing you hurt would hurt me. You’re like a brother, more so than my own real brother.” Ross listened intently, nodding a couple times.  

“Y/N, I don’t want you to be hurt. George and I do not get along, even so after he married Elizabeth.” He notices your reaction, which is cold, emotionless. “We haven’t even before then.” Ross drained his glass and get up for a refill.  

“Yes, I did meet Elizabeth. I was not impressed by her if I’m honest. No offense to you, of course, but she strikes me as someone who is conflicted by what she wants. I do not trust George since he’s so calculating and impulsive. Ross, understand that if something does happen, I pray something can be done to stop it before he makes a choice he regrets and severs any ties. You know how we Warleggans work.”  

“Yes, but you’re different. The opposite of George. He’s cold, calculating, impulsive. You’re kind, sweet, helpful and extremely more charming than him.” He said as Demelza walked in, seeing her husband with the young woman, who stood up and approached her.  

“You must be Demelza! Ross has told me many things about you. It’s an honor to meet you.” You smile warmly at her, taking the red head by surprise. “Forgive me, I promised Ross I would visit for a catch up and may I say, you’ve put this place back together quite nicely.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Oh god, forgive me. I’m Y/N. George’s sister.”

“Sister? I tisn’t aware he had a sister.” You nod, this being common.  

“A lot of people don’t know he’s my brother and I prefer it that way.” You said softly with a nod and retook your seat. “Just as they don’t know I’m not his sister. He prefers no one know. I do not know why, miss.” You say, shyly. “Excuse me, I must be going.” You stand and make your exit as Ross stood by you.  

“I’ll escort you back.” You stare up at him, surprised.  

“Ross, you are not allowed on Trenwith land! George will surely-”

“George doesn’t scare me. I worry more for your well being than my own and what your punishment will be less than what it would be should you not be his sister.”  

 

“Why would you visit Ross Poldark? You know my standing on them Y/N and you having gone and disobeyed-”

“That’s enough, George. Do you not believe me to handle my own? I am not a child anymore, but a grown woman and wish to be treated with the same independent freedom as any other woman? Shall you deny me such a thing?”  

“I can forbid you from even seeing the Poldarks any longer.” George said calmly, but with venom to his words, then turned to you. “Do you love him?”  

“I beg pardon?” You look at your brother with a calm look.  

Do. You. Love. Him?” He whispered in your ear. You simply laugh at his assumption.  

“You’re a fool to think of such a thing. Of course I do not love him. He is a friend and friend only, George. This rivalry with him is simply pointless and I don’t understand what you seek to gain from such.” You watch his expression as he walks to the window and sipped his port.  

“The upper hand.”  

“The upper hand? George, you’re a bloody fool. The only thing that will become of this is your own undoing.” You say ominously, walking out of the room while George stared pensively out the window.  


	3. Chapter 3

**[Six Months Later]**

Silence passed during the late afternoon as you and Elizabeth work on patterns. A servant brings you a letter.  

“Letter from Nampara, mistress.”  

Taking the letter, you open it, knowing it’s in Ross’s handwriting. You quickly read through it, getting up and grabbing your jacket.  

“Where are you going?” Elizabeth asked, surprised.

“That’s none of your concern. Say nothing to George.” 

You take off and arrive at Nampara shortly thereafter receiving the letter. “Ross, I came as soon as I got your letter! What is the urgency?”  

“None. I just thought you’d like some air away from Trenwith.” He flashed his cheeky smile at you. You chuckle.  

“Good plan. It was becoming most insufferable. I don’t understand how Elizabeth can stay inside all day long. I would go mad.” You quickly get your jacket off and helped Ross with his chores as he stopped and looked at you.  

“I suppose congratulations are in order.” Raising a brow, you freeze and look over his way in confusion.  

“For what? I know of nothing to celebrate.”  

“Of your arrangement of course.” He replied with a small chuckle. You thought a moment.  

“Ross, I am not arranged for anything or anyone nor have I been since my arrival.”

“Then, why is it I hear of an arrangement between you and a young merchant boy?”  

“If there was such an arrangement, I surely did not hear of it nor was even aware of it.” A thought hits you as you shake your head, laughing lightly. “George. Of course he would. That sly bastard.”  

“Why would he dare?”

“He wishes not to be opposed. Did the tongues say who I was to be arranged to?” You watch Ross think for a moment as you cross your arms, patiently waiting.  

“Hawkins. Jim Hawkins, I believe his name is. I can’t say for sure but that’s who they whisper.” Ross replied, breathless.  

“Paid him off would be my guess. Judas help me if I do not wrap my hands around his throat. George, I mean.” You clarify with a nod from him. Finding a messenger, you approach him with a letter. “Take this to Mr. Hawkins. Tell him to come at once at my urging.” The messenger nodded and left the opposite way he had come. You entered the house with Ross as Demelza looked up, hugging you gently then saw the distress on your face.  

“You do not mean to summon him here, Y/N. Things can go wrong quickly.” Ross countered.

“Then we’d get answers, and possibly maybe have an ally on our side to help us against George.” You snip back.

“What has happened?” Demelza inquired.  

“George has set up an ‘arrangement’ for Y/N. She has summoned him here.” Ross looked at his wife with a pleading expression.

“Judas! Is there no level he will not stoop? Tisn’t right to do this. Tis improper of a man like ‘im. Y/N, do not summon him. Ross is right. Things may not go as you plan.”

“But not unlike him, either my dear. Trust me, I can get my way to oppose my own brother. I warned him this feud would be his undoing. This is no longer a Poldark/Warleggan problem. This is a sibling problem. You’re only caught in the middle of such a war.” You say as you down the port, letting the liquid calm your nerves. “I will speak to this suitor and if my suspicions hold true, then I cannot punish him, but maybe use him.”  

“That’s no worse than-” Ross started but Prudie entered then and you were grateful for her intrusion.  

“A Mr. Hawkins is here for Y/N.” She said as you follow her to the front of the house where he stood.  

“Mr. Hawkins, thank you for coming so promptly. I apologize if the timing was off or inconvenient in any manner. I’ll keep this as brief as possible.”  

He simply nodded. “May I say ma’am, you’re much more beautiful in person than what your brother described.”

“Of course. I have a couple of questions for you and I want honesty. Is that understood?” You say sternly.  

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Did George offer you payment in exchange for my hand in an arranged marriage and swore you to secrecy to not tell anyone, myself included?”  

The young man said nothing and tore his gaze away from your own, looking at the ground.  

“Speak the truth lad. I have ways of getting my answers and if I must torture you to do so, so help me, I shall!” You whisper warningly in his ear as he meets your gaze once more in a regretful expression.  

“He did. He said if I married you, he will be unopposed and free to take the spot that should have been his from the beginning.” You and Ross groan in unison.  

“Of course he would. How much did he offer you for my hand?” Silence followed once more for a moment before he spoke again

“£4,000.”  

“Good to know I’m worth something if nothing at all. That’s all. You may be dismissed.” You say, but he doesn’t move, looking at you in slight confusion. You turn to look at him once more, noticing he hadn’t moved. “Being dismissed means leave, Mr. Hawkins or do I need to have you thrown off the premises?”  

“With all do respect, Miss Warleggan I’d like to help bring him down. He did say somethings that could be of use to you. I can give you any information I come across since rumors pass through London like wildfire about a riot against George-”

“Since he votes to keep the lower totem of society starving. He refuses to see the repercussions of such actions and the affect it will reflect on the family and his own marriage. Very well, Mr. Hawkins. But keep yourself discreet and low. Any information on his movements- Speak of the devil enough and he shall appear.” You mutter as Jim and Ross turn, seeing George and his right hand man, Tom Harry arrive. “Odd of you to be visiting Nampara, George, considering it could be trespassing on Poldark land. What do you want?”  

“Come home. Now.” George said without moving off his horse. You feign shock at his so called request.  

“Oh you now want to play big brother?” You laugh sarcastically then give him a cold look. “You can rot in hell. I warned you what would come of this shall you persist! No, no, you didn’t want to listen. There will be an uprising and when it comes, we will not stop them.”  

“What I do is no one con-”

“Can you NOT see past your own selfish existence for the greater good? People are trying to survive, George and yet you refuse to grant any wish for fairness.  You and I are on different sides of the spectrum on the issue.” George didn’t give any sort of reaction as he chuckled softly.  

“You would sympathize with thieves, criminals, lower class people. Look where you came from before we saved you from death! My god, girl! Can you not be happy for what you have?”  

“For common human decency George! Get off your high horse and stare in a mirror and see the devil you have become!” You spat back at George recoils at your words. “You can leave.” Turning on your heel, you go back inside the house, followed by Jim and Ross a few moments later.  

As Tom and George leave, he smirked. “She’ll be changing her tune soon, Tom and seeing things my way like she always does. You know what to do.” Tom gives him a nod and dark smirk, planning their mission for the night.  

 

Downing your fourth glass of port, George’s words set you on edge as silence passed, no one saying a word. The silence was uncomfortable, but it left you alone with your thoughts. It was Jim who finally broke the tension.  

“What did he mean? Not that I have a word in this battle.”  

You say nothing, not meeting anyone’s gaze. Ross tries next as he placed a hand on your arm.  

“Y/N, you know we won’t judge you. I’ve wondered the same thing, yet did not wish to voice it. You can tell us.” His soft words don’t bring comfort as he takes your glass before you try and refill. You sigh.

“I’m not a Warleggan by blood. Just the opposite in fact. I understand what it’s like to fight the seasons all year to survive when one barely can. I came from that place after my mother abandoned me on the streets to die. The reason for it does not matter.”  

You stare out the window, lost in thought. “I grew up a fighter, defying authority, defying the law of the land in order to survive. I was adopted by the Warleggans, yet treated like a servant, not as one of their own. I had grown so used to it that they sent me away in order to humble me since they did not deem me grateful enough to be part of them. This is one reason I oppose George so heavily as I have defied authority my whole life. I fight to survive. All I want is to be part of a family, not to be a grievance on anyone.” You finally break and sigh, not shedding any tears as silence follows your story.  

Later that evening as you decided to stay with Ross and Demleza, you lay in a slumber inside the house, having a dreamless sleep when the smell of smoke brought you out of your sleep. Quickly rushing outside, the guest house is engulfed by fire, utterly nothing but ash now as Ross and Demelza watch in pure horror.  

_The past has a way of haunting you._


End file.
